Lines of Trust
by Teh Kirby
Summary: Part 2 is up: The FF's go to the Eastern Pentacles to get what's rest of the assaulted FF group, and they come with many surprizes. And what's Robotnik doing with what he's picked up from Iron Gate?
1. Discovery

Sonic the Hedgehog :: Lines of Trust  
  
Part 1 :: Discovery  
  
"Snively, power up the back-up generators."  
  
What luck Robotnik had been having lately. This nasty storm had started late last night and kept persistent to the next day. At first, it had only knocked out two of his SWATbot plants, but the last lightening strike had hit his main power generator.  
  
"Yes, sir; accessing back-up power generators for this facility."  
  
"Blast this accursed storm!" Robotnik spat spitefully. "If only we had-"  
  
"Uh, sir...?" Snively managed meekly. He squirmed in feer as Robotnik scowled at him. "What -IS- it, Snively...?"  
  
As soon as Snively was sure his round uncle wouldn't bach his head in, he continued. "It seems the blackout has uncovered some file that I'm not familiar with," Snively informed in his regular squirmish self.  
  
Robotnik grated his teeth together and said, "Snively, quit bothering me with ANYTHING NOT RELATED TO THE MISSION AT HAND!!!" Robotnik seemed overly irratated today, but Snively recoiled from the scold just the same.  
  
"Right, sir." Snively returned to working and tapping the keys in front of him, trying to exit the file...to not anger his god-forsaken uncle anymore. He tapped in the last few buttons to cancel the file, but when he did a very loud and obnoxious beep filled the room. He repeated the same keys, but the same noise answered back. Robotnik, obviously through with anymore inconvenience, pounced on the opportunity to yell at his nephew once again. "SNIVELY! What's the PROBLEM?!"  
  
"I...I can't seem to cancel the file, sir."  
  
Robotnik grunted as if it were a typical remark. "You can't do anything right, can you? Restart the mainframe system, then!"  
  
To Robotnik, Snively never seemed to do anything right. He often questioned why he kept him in the first place, but he never had any time to ponder that point much.  
  
"Sir, I can't shut down the mainframe," Snively was beside himself in frustration, however, Robotnik never paid his frustrations any heed, let alone him. "It's like the file is preventing the action!"  
  
Soon after Snively presented the conclusion, the file opened on it's own and a single word appeared on the huge monitor screen, "ARK". Robotnik curiously raised his brow. "ARK? Hmm...why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"Wasn't your grandfather the creator?" Snively hadn't used the dictatorial address Robotnik demanded out of him. Luckily, there were other things on his mind to not catch Snively's slip of the tongue.  
  
"Yes, I remember now," Robotnik smiled coyly, which seemed most uncharismatic for what the subject was, but certainly not for the evil doctor. "My grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik created the first space colony about 30 years ago. He also conducted Project SHADOW on it as well, but I never got access to the details."  
  
He seemed to be in deep thought, so Snively decided to ask, "But sir, he seemed to be such a busy man. How did also work for the Acorn Royal Family as well, before he passed away?"  
  
"HA!! 'Passed away' is such a euphemism!" Robotnik's fist found the arm of his chair as he clenched his teeth. Snively flinched merely from the hostile aura Robotnik suddenly emitted. "The reason why I never had access to the details is because he was ACTUALLY murdered by those G.U.N. operatives sent by Maximillien Acorn!!"  
  
While Robotnik kept cursing and swearing and carrying on, Snively looked into the file. Eventually, he found the history on Project SHADOW. "Well this is interesting, sir. It says here that the significance of Project SHADOW was to create the ultimate lifeform. The driving force of this project was Professor Gerald Robotnik, also assisted by his granddaughter, Maria. He solely believed science could make the world a better place. His hopes of his belief would be his end product in Project SHADOW. However, many suspicions and rumors srpead, causing unease. King Acorn had the space colony ARK shut down and decreed to Gerald that it was for his and his granddaughter's safety."  
  
"Such heroific rubbish...," Robotnik scoffed. Snively stopped momentarily to see if he was done. Thus, he began to read again. "However, Project SHADOW was taken into G.U.N.'s custody and is located at there operative base of Iron Gate."  
  
"Wait, Snively. Where did it say it was located...??" One could almost mistake Robotnik's tone as that of a hopeful child.  
  
"The G.U.N. operative base of Iron Gate, sir, but-"  
  
"Snively, that place was abandoned after I took over, and destroyed G.U.N.'s battaillions... I never thought of actually seeing if there was anything to my use," Robotnik leered at the monitor as a strange smile was formed on his face, which frightened Snively, but Robotnik seemed quite content. "Snively, prepare several search party groups and cargo units; we're going to Iron Gate."  
  
Snively fumbled at his uncle's abruptness. "Now, sir...? But shouldn't we wait until the storm has-"  
  
"-NOW-, Snively. Unless you want to be roboticized..." His eyes had a sinister twinkle that froze Snively to the spot, and his voice matched that look when he vocalized the threat.  
  
"Yes sir! Right away sir!"  
  
Uncle Chuck banged his headphones a bit. He hardly made out any of the conversation so far between Snively and Robotnik. The headphones made a loud static noise before finally, they decided to pick up a good reception:  
  
"Snively, prepare several search party groups and cargo units; we're going to Iron Gate." "Now, sir...? But shouldn't we wait until the storm has-" "-NOW-, Snively. Unless you want to be roboticized..." "Yes sir! Right away sir!"  
  
Uncle Chuck's mouth dropped. "It must be imperative to Robotnik if he's not waiting out -that- storm. But, I wonder what he could use at Iron Gate...? Oh well, better inform Princess Sally and the others."  
  
Uncle Chuck was optimistic at Robotnik actually leaving the city... The Freedom Fighters could do some major damage to Robotropolis without Robotnik there giving orders. Yet, Iron Gate could not be considered a road trip with Robotnik's technologies; he'd be back in two days, at the most.  
  
From this whole situation, Uncle Chuck had a strange feeling that Robotnik going to Iron Gate spelled out big trouble. He didn't feel it was any kind of real threat, but more like a complication...a severe complication in the Freedom Fighters plans.  
  
But he wasn't going to dwell on such thoughts; keeping hope was the fire and life behind the Freedom Fighters. If that was put out, the resistance would crumble. In any case, Uncle Chuck had to relay these new activities to Princess Sally. If Robotnik was away, who knows what kind of dent they could put into Robotnik's plans. This was a chance of a lifetime, and they couldn't afford not to take it.  
  
  
  
Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine were heading toward Robotropolis's western entrance. Earlier, Sally had gotten an S.O.S from another Freedom Fighter group taking temporary refuge in the Eastern Pentacles of the Great Forest. The group had suffered major injuries and casualities on behalf of a surprise attack of SWATbot teams. Sally was determined to help them, but they couldn't just accompany (by walking) such a large group to Knothole. First of all, they would be easy to spot. Secondly, they couldn't put Knothole's coordinates in danger.  
  
The solution they came up with was to steal as many cargo units from Robotnik as possible; it would make there concealment greater since the cargo units had build-in stealth systems, and they wouldn't risk being seen in such large groups. This plan seemed even more do-able after Uncle Chuck had said that Robotnik was on leave. However, the main thing on every one's mind was that of Sally.  
  
Sally had been on edge ever since the last storm came and killed their plans of a raid on Robotropolis to take out some new SWATbot plants. She had been a nervous wreck, trying to get something out of Uncle Chuck, afraid they'd miss some drastic plan Robotnik was waiting to unleash on a day as such. She had also been running around Knothole to prepare the spring harvest. Sally was a princess, everyone knew this. But, everyone knew that even though she -was- royalty, she couldn't do everything.  
  
Sonic was the first one at the gate of the western entrance. Having to wait because of his superb speed, he noticed Sally was dragging today. She usually kept up well with the others and Antoine was the one bringing up the rear.  
  
Sally, being the last one to the entrance where everyone was waiting, almost doubled over from her exertion.  
  
"Sally-girl, y'all sure you're okay?" Bunnie asked in genuine concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Sally lied in between breaths. "Just let me catch my breath."  
  
In actuality, it took Sally a little longer than she expected herself to recover, and worry crossed everyone's face. Sonic hadn't even done his trademark foot tap while sarcastically adding, 'I'm waaaaaaaaiiii-ting...'  
  
"Okay." Sally picked Nicole from her boot, pressed a few buttons and map of the area of Robotropolis bleeped into a hologram for all to see. "Bunnie, Rotor: You will take the back way to the hanger following this path. When you get there, wait for Sonic's diversion in the front before going in." At the sound of his name, Sonic seemed to puff out his chest, which made Antoine smirk in disgust. "I'll be at the sub-generator to take out the power so you can get in. I'm pretty sure with Robotnik being gone, the alarm and security levels will not be able to be taken out with simple hacking." She paused a moment to clear her head. All of this fast talk was amaking her head spin. "So, when the powers cut, Sonic will lead the SWATbots around the hanger area away so that Bunnie and Rotor can get in and secure a few cargo units without being noticed." Sally paused again for everyone's affiramtion, however...  
  
"Whoa, back-track for me, Sal. Are you sayin' you're swingin' your part solo??"  
  
Seething at Sonic's boldness of apprehending her weakness, Sally still insisted. "Sonic, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Sal, you're runnin' on empty and I'm the only one here able to supply extra juice." Sonic stood defiantly. "I'll go with you first and then go 'bot fishin'."  
  
Sally bit back evident frustration. "We -don't- have time for this, Sonic. I'll be fine and-"  
  
"You're in -no- condition to be flyin' solo in Robotropolis even if 'Buttnik's gone," Sonic reasoned.  
  
"My Prine-cess," Anotine beckoned and took her hand gingerly. "You 'ave worried ze village foure quite ze time now and I wood be do-ing much bettur iffe Sonique were being wit you." Antoine seemed very earnest in his plea. "But'of korse, *I* wood be do-ing of a much bettur job, but zat eez not being ze pointe."  
  
...  
  
Well -that- certainly killed the mood.  
  
"Aw man, Ant. You've gotta lay off the starch in your drawers!" Sonic commented sarcastically.  
  
"And of *whut* are you insulating of moi's clothing carriers?!" Antoine glared at Sonic, but he answered with nothing of a bored gesture of his antics at challenging him.  
  
"Can y'all get back to the mission at hand?" Bunnie stood between the two. "Ah know y'all are not the best of friends, but that don't mean y'all gotta bicker every chance y'all get."  
  
"Bunnie's right," Rotor seconded Bunnie's action. "If we're going to get anything from Robotnik, it's gonna be when he's gone. And we're wasting time fighting."  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's juice already!"  
  
"Okay. Does everyone know what they're doing?" Sally inquired for a final time.  
  
"Um, Prine-cess? What eez eet zat I will be doing?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Anotoine." Sally then turned to Sonic quickly to pointedly glare at him. "Since I was so -rudely- interrupted... You'll be staying here by the entrance, to make sure nothing will obstruct the path. If something comes up, get to the hanger and warn Bunnie and Rotor; it's absolutely imperative we get the cargo units."  
  
"Okay, -guys-," Sonic bit back impatience, but only because he'd lost major brownie points with Sally. "Better motor before SWATbots crash the party."  
  
So with everyone agreeing to Sonic's reluctance to wait, Bunnie and Rotor took off one way, while Sally and Sonic went another...leaving Antoine by himself. "Why do I 'ave ze feeling zat I am being ze vary long straw...?"   
  
Bunnie and Rotor finally came in view of the hanger. Finding one of the many random scrap metal piles in Robotropolis, they surveyed whay they were up against.  
  
The closest SWATbot guard they saw lay close to the entrance of the hanger, and from what they could see, there were only two guards. The doors to the hanger were closed.  
  
"Well, gee, Rotor. Whatchya reackons goin' on here? Aren't the hangers usually packed with more SWATbots because of little ol' Sugarhog??"  
  
"Yeah...," Rotor seemed as quizzical as Bunnie on the situation. "They're usually guarded on max as of late since Robotnik's been finding we've been taking parts from his hover units for the deroboticizer. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"D'ya think it's a trap now that Robotnik's gone?"  
  
"I dunno, but there has to be somethng he's guarding since he's away. The question is, what is it."  
  
Rotor and Bunnie looked on at each other with helplessness before returning there views to the hanger.  
  
"Better wait for somethin' from Sugarhog or Antoine, then."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Sal. Lemme carry ya. We'll get there faster," Sonic offered. However, Sally looked as if she'd been insulted. She continued on just the same.  
  
"My legs are working fine, thanks."  
  
Sonic inwardly seethed. Not only could he not run at his Sonic speed (since Sally insisted she could run herself), but her stubborness was beginning to wear on what little patience he had. And that's not a lot.  
  
As they eventually neared the sub-generator plant, Sonic hastily moved to 'warp 7', scooped Sally up into his arms and dashed behind a random storage shack. Sally was completely bewildered by the sudden action. "Ya see -that- , Sal? It's like every 'bot in Robotropolis is here!" Sonic exclaimed. It was true, there were SWATbots crawling around the whole area. "I -told- ya you needed back-up!"  
  
Sally chose to ignore that last statement. "But that doesn't make any sense! The SWATbots are supposed to be in high density near the hangers," she said more to herself. "Why would Robotnik be so worried about the generators if he has back-up systems to bring them back online?"  
  
Cautiously, Sonic inquired, "Are we still on for the plan?"  
  
Sally seemed unsure, now that Sonic was prodding her with demanding questions. She was so frustrated that not one thing could ever go right when she absolutely needed it to... "Well, yes, but..."  
  
"But what...?"  
  
"It's just, I wasn't expecting this. It'll take our mission longer to complete, possibly time we don't have. I don't even know if we can follow the same plan now! How could this have happened?" Sally was obviously trying to keep herself in check from breaking down right there in front of Sonic. She was so tired of nothing going right, and they were always things that could possibly put Robotnik out of commission for good. "Uncle Chuck said it was even a possibility that Robotnik could be back today. I don't know if we have enough time now. You saw the SWATbots." Sally, leaned her forehead against the face of the wall; a physical manifestation of how she actually felt, but never say.  
  
Sonic made his way to Sally's side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just chill, Sal," he told her sincerely. "We'll get everything done. Besides, you've got Sonic the Hedgehog on your side! There ain't nothin' faster than-"  
  
"HEDGEHOG. PRIORITY ONE. APPREHEND BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK." A SWATbot came up the back corner of the storage shack, and spotted the blue-quilled hero.  
  
"Gotta juice, Sal!" Sonic grabbed Sally and revved up. As soon as he let off his 'clutch', the 'bot was left behind with it's voice box steadily fading... However, all fifty-some SWATbots around the sub-generator plant had been alerted of Sonic upon the destruction of the 'bot he took care of just second before.  
  
  
  
Sonic careened through the streets (and even off the face of some walls) as he headed toward the hanger sector. Sally insisted they still -try- to get a couple cargo units.  
  
Suddenly, magenta laser beams shot past Sonic's vision. He simply grinned and said, "Time to kick it up!"  
  
In some long decimal number less than a second, a flamming line tore the street and he was gone from the SWATbot range. Yet, that didn't stop their pursuit.  
  
  
  
"Ya think they're okay, Rotor?" Bunnie inquired. "We still ain't got no word from Sugarhog yet."  
  
Rotor still had his eyes on the hanger bed when he spoke. "I dunno. Everything seems outta place. Perhaps this isn't the best time to come..."  
  
Before they knew it, a blue blur went by and Sally was with them, blowing a considerable wind their way. Sonic, however, continued on to take out the two SWATbots on guard by the hanger bed. "Yo SWATbutts! Over here!" And Sonic went around the hanger bed a few times before the 'bots actually locked on to him again.  
  
"What's up, Sally-girl?" Bunnie helped Sally to her feet. "Ah don't think y'all meetin' up with us here was in the plan."  
  
"It wasn't," Sally assured her. "Almost every SWATbot in the sector was at the sub-generator plant."  
  
"But why would Robotnik have such high security at the sub-generators if he has a few back-up systems to get them running again?" Rotor inquired.  
  
"That's what I couldn't figure out," Sally added.  
  
"Ol' 'Buttnik's jus' scared of us!" Sonic surprised them by being right back there with them. "So what's goin' down now?"  
  
"Since Robotnik has higher security at the sub-generators, I may be able to hack the hanger lock using Nicole," Sally stated. "Sonic, you're going to keep the SWATbots at bay."  
  
Sonic saluted her as he revved up. "Roger, Sal. Hedgehog now on duty!" And he left the others to stop themselves from being pulled with him by his speedy take-off.  
  
"Let's go, Sally-girl," Bunnie said and grabbed her wrist to get moving as Rotor followed behind. "Don't know how long Sugarhog can hold off that many SWATbots."  
  
As they neared the hanger bed entrance, SalLy whipped out Nicole and connected a cable to the lock from Nicole. Bunnie and Rotor kept a look out over Sally.  
  
"Nicole, analyze the level of the lock."  
  
"ANALYZING, SALLY."  
  
Several moments passed.  
  
"LOCK IS AT A LEVEL SIX, SALLY."  
  
Sally seethed in frustration. "Oh no!" Level six security locks required a complex variation of numerical sequences of buttons pressed to disengage it. "Nicole, scan mainframe for security level six codes for hanger beds and display."  
  
"PROCESSING REQUEST, SALLY...SCANNING FOR LEVEL SIX SECURITY SEQUENCES."  
  
"Ya better hurry, Sally," Rotor warned. "Sonic's being pushed back."  
  
Sally's stomach lept at that. She was getting impatient and quite jittery. If this took any longer, she'd be putting them in danger. Not like she wasn't right now... "Hurry, Nicole!"  
  
"SCANNING SECURITY CODES FOR HANGER BED SEQUENCES."  
  
"Ah don't mean to rush y'all, Sally, but Sugarhog's bein' pushed back even more!" Bunnie said aloud. "Sheesh! All this tension is gonna put gray in ma ears!"  
  
"REQUEST COMPLETE, SALLY." Nicole then displayed the possible codes for Sally to use for that hanger. "WHAT? Twenty-eight variations found?!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Rotor inquired incredulously. "Sally, maybe we should get out of here while we still can-"  
  
"No! We -have- to get the cargo units," Sally told them determinedly while typing furiously on Nicole.  
  
"Sally-girl, we're not gonna blame y'all if ya can't get in," Bunnie tried to woe her.  
  
"That's not it, that's not it...," Sally was obviously trying to block distractions while trying to work as quickly as possible. She had already narrowed the list down to twenty-one by now, and she was feeling a little more confident. "Listen up, you guys. As soon as the hanger bed door opens, grab a cargo unit and get out of here."  
  
"But Sally-"  
  
"Sonic will come get me," she reassured Rotor.  
  
Right then, the light blinked green on the system lock and the door was opened. As Sally disconnected Nicole, Bunnie and Rotor shot into the hanger bed. Sally tried to follow, but she was cut off by the laser firing of SWATbots coming from her right... She made a run for it.  
  
"What are we gonna do? The cargo units don't have any fire arms," Rotor mentioned as he climbed above the nearest unit.  
  
Bunnie saw an individual hover unit in the back of the hanger. "Ah gotchya covered, Rotor!" But before Bunnie actually got in, Sonic showed up.  
  
"Mondo cool, guys," he congratulated with two big thumbs up. But then he noticed something. "Uh, where's Sal?"  
  
"She had t' make a run for it," Bunnie told him. "Some SWATbots came and chased her that a-way." Bunnie pointed to her right.  
  
"Alright. Torque it the same way ya came. I'll get Sal."  
  
  
  
Sally didn't know how many SWATbots were behind her, but guessing from the amount of shots they were taking at her, she'd have to guess at least four.  
  
Rounding a corner, Sally noticed she picked a bad corner to turn on; it was a long straight a-way. Taking corners would make the 'bots adjust their range and sensors, thus buying some time before their aim got back up.  
  
In this long straight a-way were two, wearing walls on either side of Sally. She cursed her luck. However, just as Sally feared, the SWATbots' shooting made some parts of the wall give way and pieces of the metal building scattered her run way.  
  
For a while, Sally was able to dodge and jump, but a secession of heaps of falling debris tripped her up and she tumbled to the ground. Rolling a ways beyond her inital 'stopping point' from inertia, she found herself scooped up into someone's arms and hoisted up...It was Sonic!  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A few SWATbots shot at Sonic, but he easily dodged. "Sorry I can't play, 'butt-bots. Maybe next time!" And with that, Sonic sped out of sight.  
  
  
  
Sonic, with Sally in tow, dashed into a very dark and dank alleyway as a squadron of SWATbot patrols cruised by plainly.  
  
"Huh. Robuttnik must like to keep his visitors on their feet when he is or ain't at home," Sonic mused to himself.  
  
Totally oblivious to Sonic's sarcasm, Sally was giving some commands to Nicole. "Nicole, produce map of Bunnie and Rotor's location."  
  
"REQUEST DENIED; PRODUCING THIS MAP WOULD REVEAL COORDINATES OF KNOTHOLE, WHICH I CANNOT GIVE OUT."  
  
Sally let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. "Good. They made it back."  
  
A few more patrols went by, this time zooming by at a high speed and causing a backdraft. Sonic, being more than a challenge for it, stood his ground, with Sally pulling her own to stay on two feet.  
  
This draft, however, brought up to Sonic's attention to the wetness on the upper-left side of his chest; it was blood. Putting a finger to it, he found it wasn't his blood. He immediately looked over to Sally and saw that blood was quietly dripping from her upper left arm onto her vest.  
  
In a Sonic second (tm), he was at Sally's side, and startled her. "Sal...you're hurt..."Sonic looked genuinely concerned and...hurt? "I -knew- I shouldn't have left you alone!"  
  
"Sonic...stop; it's nothing I can't handle," she reassured him wearily. As if on que, Sally's vision obscured and everything spun for a moment, making her sway. "Whoa. Easy there, Sal. Take it easy." Sonic moved to support her, and she slowly slumped to her knees and fell unconscious.  
  
Scooping her up and turning to go, he heard a sinisterly deep voice bellow into his ears, drowning out any faint noises. "Greetings, hedgehog. How have you been?"  
  
Sonic cringed. "I ain't got time to play, Ro-BUTT-nik."  
  
Robotnik raised an eyebrow. "Lost our humor for the moment, I see," his playful tone almost made Sonic retch on the spot, so he said nothing. "No matter. I'll have a new play toy for you soon enough."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonic demanded calmly.  
  
Robotnik grinned with delight, evidently tickled with whatever he had in mind. "You shoudln't rush that which will be received, hedgehog," he paused, letting the blue creature in front of him soack up that bit. Sonic eyed him suspiciously. "Of course, I will be willing to let you go right now...if you don't bother me unitl I'm finished with it."  
  
Sonic gave quite a sardonic, and arrogant grin. "I don't make deals with big, fat, bald guys named RoBUTTnik."  
  
His blood boiled and he grinded his teeth while glaring at the blue hedgehog in front of him. " Get the hedgehog...-now-."  
  
The piously serious earnestness in Robotnik's voice was enough to tell Sonic he had worn out his welcome. Peeling off the ground, Sonic was clearly gone before any SWATbots made it past Robotnik to get to Sonic.  
  
Robotnik just sat there and fumed aloud, as he knew his attempt to get the creature was futile this time. 


	2. The Right Stuff

Sonic the Hedgehog :: Lines of Trust  
  
Part 2 :: The Right Stuff  
  
Sonic heard a knock on his hut door early the next morning. He gave a loud grunt as he rolled over in his bed, signaling that the person knocking could come in.  
  
"Heya, Sugarhog." It was Bunnie. "Sally's up. Just thou-" But before she could say anything else, Sonic was gone from his hut and his blankets were still trying to settle back down to his bed, "-you'd want t' know," Bunnie finished in a sigh.  
  
  
  
Sally was put in her hut after being looked over, and was sentenced to...a day of bedrest. Of course, it seemed like to confinement to Sally: she didn't have time for bedrest! She had things to do! What if Robotnik was able to make a move while she was even out this long?  
  
Picking up Nicole from her bedside, Sally punched a few buttons and Nicole responded, "YOU HAVE A MESSAGE, SALLY."  
  
"Display message." Nicole promptly displayed the holographic text. Sally began to read it aloud softly. "'We're sorry the mission did not go as planned, but you at least got one cargo unit. That should definitely be enough. I only have four of my party left...most of them died of their injuries over night. You did your best.' -Xavier Rune." Sally instantly felt her stomach drop to her knees, and that something dense was lying on her chest. Suddenly, a passion-rage filled her. Why couldn't anything go right?! Why couldn't this ONE thing go a little according to plan?! If it wasn't for her, they could've gone last night to where Xavier and his party was and saved his presently dead!  
  
So fitful in her anger and disappointment, anger and disappointment kept from years of failure, Sally sat up and threw Nicole at her hut door. She couldn't take this anymore! They were failing too much now! She was failing too much now...  
  
Her door opened and Sonic came in, catching the airborne Nicole before it collided with his head. "Whoa, Sal! I swear I helped out with harvest this mornin'!"  
  
Sally let out a sigh, and maybe smiled a little. "Sorry, Sonic. I wasn't aiming at you."  
  
"Coulda fooled me..." Sally giggled half-heartedly. It was half-empty, like she was looking for some reason to laugh to try to resume some type of her usual self. Sonic caught this. Of course, it's easy to spot a difference in anyone you've been around for over six years.  
  
"What's up, Sal?" Sonic inquired as he pulled up a stool next to her bedside.  
  
"It's nothing," she dismissed quickly. Then, "Sonic, you're not going to go through with Robotnik's request, are you?"  
  
"Huh? What request?" Sally sighed.  
  
"You know, where he asked you to not bother him until he gets whatever finished."  
  
"I dunno," he said, as if not bothered by saying yes or no.  
  
Sally gawked. How immature! "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"  
  
"I mean I dunno if I shouldn't let him. I mean, the last toy he made was kinda fun..." He reminisced on his race with Robotnik's metallic cat, as he [somehow] reclined in his stool.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally scolded disbelievingly. "This is serious! What if it's a trap?"  
  
Sonic came up from his reclined position and had his hands on his knees, as if to brace himself from his friend's lack of confidence in him. "Sal, are you sayin' that I'm not faster than anything ol' Ro-butt-nik throws at me? Maybe you need a little more rest. I mean, come, on! We're talkin' about the world's fastest hedgehog here..."  
  
Sally gave an irritated sigh. Clearly, she was quite done with his mindless arrogant attitude that he just added for show, ALL the time. "SONIC! This is not a game!" she almost yelled. Then, "Try to be serious for just a minute, Sonic."  
  
"You're askin' fer a leg there, Sal..."  
  
Another reluctant sigh on Sally's part. "Sonic, just promise me you won't oblige to Robotnik's request," she pleaded in a defeated tone.  
  
Sonic blinked a few times. "Obli-what?"  
  
Sally's head went into her hands as she started to shake it, as if embarrassed someone had saw Sonic's ignorance. "Why do I even try talking to...?"  
  
"Because ya love me!" he answered with a wink. Sally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just promise me you won't do what Robotnik wanted."  
  
Putting on another smooth face and tone he replied, "Sal, you know what ever ol' 'Buttnik-"  
  
"Just promise me, Sonic," she forced out earnestly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I promise." He only quit his playfulness when he saw her eyes behind her earnest plea. It hurt him to see Sally that scared. However, he wasn't able to for long. There was a knock at the door and Bunnie made her way in.  
  
"We're all ready t' go. We'd best be movin', Sugarhog."  
  
Sonic said "later" to Sally and headed for the door. Yet, just as they were about to shut the door, they heard a "wait" from Sally. Turning back, they saw Sally sit up and put on her boots. "Y'all sure you're ready t' be doin' this, Sally?" Bunnie inquired cautiously.  
  
"Bunnie, I'm fine. I'm as rested as I can be for now," Sally insisted. "Besides, it'd be nice to get some fresh air." And she started toward the door of her hut, readjusting her vest, when Sonic stepped in front of her path.  
  
"Ya ain't goin', Sal," he stated stiffly.  
  
"C'mon, Sonic. I'll be expected to show up anyhow, so there's no reason for me not to go," she reasoned. But as everyone knew, it was hard to reason with a rash hedgehog.  
  
Sonic's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest arrogantly. "No. Ya ain't."  
  
Sally pinched the sinuses on the bridge of her nose, as if to ward off any stress-related headaches. "Sonic," she managed sweetly. "Yes, I am."  
  
Sonic let out a contemptable "hn" at her obvious ignorance to her present state of health. "You're in no condition," he stated simply, as if she had no chance to make a worthy rebuttle.  
  
"That's besides the point!" she again tried reasoning. However, it was more like she was trying to reason with herself. She still felt drained, and knew Sonic was right. But Sally'd be darned if she'd let Sonic know that. "I'm going and there's nothing you can say to stop me from going!" Sally stomped her foot for good measure, to make sure that it got across to Sonic's usual thick head.  
  
Sonic's brow furrowed even deeper, and he set a look toward Sally. He dared her to try and defy him. "I ain't lettin' ya' leave."  
  
Giving a very reluctant sigh, Sally said, " Bunnie, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"  
  
Bunnie, startled that one of them had remembered she was there, had fumbled out the door as quickly as Sally had made the request. She then turned to leave Sally's hut when Rotor came up. "What's the hold up?" he asked.  
  
Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "A whole lotta drama, Sugar. A whole lotta drama..."  
  
  
  
Twenty to thirty minutes after Bunnie stepped out, Sally exited her hut, looking more than upset, bothered and furious, marching past Bunnie and Rotor to the cargo unit's direction. Moments later, Sonic exited Sally's hut, much in the same condition as Sally, except he seemed to be verbally seething, if not muttering obscenities out of utter frustration. In a low voice, straining to keep his cool, he said, "C'mon guys. Let's go."  
  
Bunnie and Rotor jumped at that and scurried over to the hover unit without delay.  
  
  
  
Rotor and Bunnie felt extremely uneasy during the ride to the Eastern Pentacles. There was an incredibly thick cloud of tension in the air; Bunnie could've swore she couldn't see right.  
  
Bunnie couldn't help but feel bad about the whole situation. She was sitting in back of the cargo unit with Sally (Rotor had recently put in two more seats so the cargo unit could fit more passengers). The furries of Knothole were used to Sally and Sonic's quarreling, however, one's of that calibar which just happened shook them to the core. Sonic was only looking out for Sally's well-being. Her current state since the past few days was having the most effect on Sonic, even if he'd never openly lay claim. On the other side, Sally was just keeping everyone else besides herself in mind when she decided to come; that's just how Sally was. So when Sonic tried to keep her back, she felt offended and insulted.  
  
So, their actions were completely on que and fit to a tee. It was the severity of the situation that made the fight that much more extreme. Meaning, besides their starkly contrasting characters.  
  
Rotor, luckily, didn't have the time to linger on such thoughts, even though he sat right next to a very sulky and blue hedgehog. Rotor was currently driving the cargo unit and was glad for the distraction from the thick tension in the air. Ultimately, Rotor thought that they'd get over it soon enough. At least, it happened every other time...  
  
"How much longer, Rote?" Sonic asked in an exasperated tone. Then, he said purposely not as low, "I'm gettin' bored waitin' for an apology."  
  
Sally gave a fixed glare at the back of Sonic's seat. "Me? Apologize to you? HA! I'm not the one who started it!"  
  
"Guys...?" Rotor tried gently.  
  
Sonic said cooly, "Yeah! And there's someone cooler than me!"  
  
"Aw, Sonic. That's very mature of you to finally take responsibility for your actions." Sarcasm was clearly dripping off of Sally's tongue.  
  
"Guys..." Rotor advanced more sternly.  
  
Twisting around awkwardly in his seat, he faces Sally. "And what does that- "  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Rotor finally got in by yelling. "Besides, we don't want to look factioned to these guys. They called us for help, so it wouldn't look professional if we can't help ourselves."  
  
Sonic and Sally looked pretty humbled, if not guilty as they got up to get out of the cargo unit. "Alright, Rotor. Keep the cargo unit ready, just in case we need an emergency lift." Of course, they didn't expect a whittled down group of Freedom Fighters to be liable for rebellion, but Sally always went into anything with that much discretion. They were in a war, you could never have enough discretion. Yet, Sonic said the plan was "way uncool" because they would be treating fellow Freedom Fighters criminals. Of course, that was followed by a little light debate.  
  
Sonic was the first one out of the unit, followed by Bunnie and then Sally. As soon as Sally stepped out, they noticed a little group rummagging out of the cave of the Eastern pentacles. Ther was a wolf out in front of the group. Sally concluded that he must be Xavier, the one who sent the S.O.S. After him was a three-horned owl, a golden retreiver, a black bat, a cheetah, and buffalo.  
  
They all looked really dirty, AND beaten up, which added a touch of aggressiveness to them. Overall, the three small Freedom Fighters felt quite uneasy about the situation. "Good thing I told Rotor to stay back," Sally thought.  
  
Xavier, the grayish-white wolf stepped up from the group to approach Sally. "Ah Princess Sally, you came just in time," he said contently. However, his tone changed when he began the next part. "We, we...uh, just got done burying our comrades."  
  
Sally inwardly cringed. She knew the Mobian customs for funeral, but they still had an impact on her. If no family of the person's was around or alive to bury them, whoever they are affiliated with was to bury them. She gulped, as if afraid to hear more bad news of her people. "Who, are the others with you?" Sally braved cautiously.  
  
Xavier wavered a bit. "Oh, Princess, excuse my rudeness. This here, is Hector." He pointed to the three-horned owl who wore a pair of small circular glasses and a simple black vest. Hector was a beautiful shade of mahogony and brown. "This is Gannon." Xavier then pointed to the golden retreiver who had a black turleneck and a navy vest on. Gannon also sported a shoulder strap that carried some kind of gun on his back. "This is Remus." Remus was the black bat, and he looked everything but benevolent. Perhaps all dark creatures seemed suspicious? In any case, all he wore was a bare of simple pants. "Over here is Hunter." The cheetah gave a small head nod, but remained quiet. He hadn't any clothes, but he did have a belt on that carried boomerangs on either side. "And this, is Alec." The last creature was the giant, and don't forget burly, water buffalo. He looked like he could crush all of Knothole in ten minutes or less! Alec didn't have anything on; not like he needed it. If you had anything on, it would probably make him look even bigger muscle wise.  
  
Sally stepped up after her and the others stared at how menacing Xavier's 'comrades' looked, as well as intimidating. Smiling, she began. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. This is Sonic," at the beckon of his name, he immediately did some poses that clearly stated to himself that 'I'm cool', "and this is Bunnie." Bunnie was a little too intimidated to say much, so she shyly waved her furry hand.  
  
Xavier cringed at the sight of Bunnie, for she had partially roboticized body. "Are you sure you can trust anything roboticized?" he sneered spitefully as he turned up his nose at the bunny.  
  
Bunnie immediately went on the defense, all of her shyness gone. "Wha? Well Ah do believe y'all is askin' for it." Sonic quickly jumped and locked Bunnie's arms by putting his under hers and trying to pull her back. However, it was hard since Bunnie was partially roboticized. "Whoa, Bunnie!"  
  
Sally put on a protective defense as well. "Excuse me, Mr. Xavier. You asked for our help, and it's extremely impolite to be rude to your hosts," she practically scolded in a very authoritarian way. "We want to help you. Please do not make us think otherwise." Ah, now she felt better. All of that anger and frustration from earlier with Sonic was finaly out. Perhaps not at him, but hey, who's perfect?  
  
Xavier suddenly looked really confused, and remorseful. "I'm sorry, Princess. But the horror I just went through... My own men... Roboticized... They killed my other comrades!" He suddenly went to the ground, as if relieving his helplessness all over again.  
  
Sally felt a pang of discontent. "I'm sorry," she started sincerely. "However, we should probably get you all back to Knothole."  
  
  
  
The ride back was uneventful and filled with a nervous quietness. However, the eventful part was when Xavier's group introduced themselves to Knothole. Every suspicion and earlier stereotype they held was instantly out the window when they started to speak. Hunter, the cheetah, sounded extremely armed with battle tactic strategies. And Gannon, the retreiver sounded extremely philosophical. And Tails' favorite, Alec the buffalo, was as gentle as a mother to everyone. Hector the owl, was quite wise, and Remus just wanted to have a good time. They were a spirited bunch, even if they were small, and everyone in Knothole was happy to welcome them.  
  
Sally found it easy to talk with Hunter. He was easily on the same brainwave as herself, and he made so much sense as well. However, she didn't tell him everything. Afterall, if the new arrivals were to be Freedom Fighters, they'd still have to be initiated.  
  
Sally was currently in her hut, speaking with Hunter. "That's great!" he said. "Having a spy in Robotropolis has to be a big plus. I bet you guys have made big dents in Robotnik's city with Sir Charles in there."  
  
"Unfortunately, it's made everything that much more complicated. We're afraid Uncle Chuck may be turned out with Robotnik's heightened security measures," Sally told him.  
  
"Well that's definitely understandable," Hunter scratched his chin with his kitty paw. Then, "Has Robotnik ever left Robotropolis? Perhaps then you can make the biggest hit."  
  
"Yes, he has. But the only time he did was when we went to get the cargo units. Uncle Chuck said he left when we were getting ready to get them," Sally began to be down again, revisiting something she didn't want to. "It would have been the best time to try and shut down his main generator again, if only for a few hours. But we had to get to you guys," she told him earnestly. "It was important to not loose anymore Freedom Fighters to this war."  
  
Noticing Sally's low demeanor, Hunter got up and went over to Sally and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so down about it. I'm sure we'll be able to do something to put Robotnik offline."  
  
Just then, Sonic entered Sally's hut, and saw Hunter's paw on her shoulder. Glaring at the cheetah, he said, "I wanted t' speak with ya', Sal..."  
  
Sally stood up from her chair. "Could you please excuse us, Hunter?"  
  
"Of course." He then headed for the door, but he could've swore he saw Sonic burning holes right through his being.  
  
As the door closed, Sonic jumped on his que. "...But before I do, I just have t' ask just what went down in here?"  
  
Sally gave her regular reluctant sigh at Sonic's antics. "We were talking about the last mission," she stated simply, if not irritably.  
  
"Then why was he all up on ya' like that?!" Sonic asked increduously.  
  
"Sonic!" Also in an increduous tone. "You don't own me! Besides, you're seeing things that aren't there."  
  
"Don't you start getting smart with me!" Sonic commanded ignorantly. "I know a move when I see one!"  
  
"Sonic, just drop it! We need to be thinking about what our next move is going to be, anyway."  
  
Sonic would have continued his assault, but a mechanical homer flew through Sally's window. She let it perch her shoulder and she took the note that it was carrying. She read a little and then said, "Sonic, it's from Uncle Chuck. He says that whatever Robotnik got from Iron Gate is being worked on, but Uncle Chuck hasn't been assigned to the project and he can't get anywhere near it to find out what it is." Sally read some more and then relayed, "He also says that as little people as possible should go, because the security's pretty tight."  
  
Sonic put on a smooth grin as he started toward the door. "Guess that's my que. Since I'm the fastest, I'll be the one who's going..."  
  
"I'm going too," Sally added. "If the security is that tight, Nicole would be a big help."  
  
"Sal, you don't need t' go! And with ya-" Sonic was stopped by Sally's infamous authoritarian glare, and deadly tone. "I am going, whether you like it or not. Is that clear?"  
  
Sonic shrugged her off, in an attempt to not look phased. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
Sonic and Sally were making their way through the streets of Robotropolis. However, they were still only making their way through the streets because the place was crawling with SWATbots. It was like everyway they turned around, they'd see at least three behind them!  
  
Ducking behind a scrap metal heap, they hid until another group of them were gone. "I never thought ol' 'Buttnik had it in 'em. Just look at all of the bot-butts he was able to make!"  
  
"We'll have to come back and shut down some of his plants," Sally decided determinedly. "If this keeps up, we won't be able to sneak in anymore."  
  
Sonic peeked above the heap and saw nothing; not left or right, or up or down. "It's cool, Sal."  
  
The were running on foot, at regular speed. Sonic had tested a SWATbot earlier for motion sensor mode. And the verdict was guilty. Thus, if Sonic went too fast past a huge group of SWATbots, they'd pick him up. However, Sally managed to find Robotnik's flaw early on with the program: he only programed them to pick up motion from up to mach 1 and up.  
  
As the peeked around another corner, they saw a SWATbot on the other side of the building staring straight at them. But all he did was walk away as if he was staring through air. Both furries gawked. "Did you just-?"  
  
Sonic answered with a smug grin. "Oh yeah... Guess they finally know who's boss 'round here."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Ugh. No, Sonic. Robotnik's up to something."  
  
However, Sally was swayed to believe he didn't hear what she just said when he stated, "Chill, Sal. I was just pullin' yer leg. Of course, what I said before should be coming anytime." Sally just shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"So I guess since they've seen us, we can just...invite ourselves in?" Sonic played. He then turned his head when he didn't hear an immediate protest from Sally. Sonic saw her prying open an air vent with Nicole's laser. "Aw, air ducts again?" he protested playfully as he made his way toward Sally. "They ruin my gel job..."  
  
  
  
Uncle Chuck had told Sally that Robotnik was working on the 'Iron Gate Project' himself, so that meant that whatever he brought back was in the main control room. Or, the 'most dangerous territory' of Robotropolis.  
  
As they came up to a vent where they had a clear view of the whole control room, Sonic and Sally noticed that the lights were extremely dimmed, with no SWATbots, AND no Snively or Robotnik. "I don't like this, Sonic," Sally stated in a foreboding tone. "It's too suspicious not to be a trap."  
  
Sonic paid no mind to her as he carefully undid the vent in the duct they were in. "Chill, Sal. Robotnik probably saw a chilidog machine that was givin' away free samples." He chuckled lightly as he made his way down the the rope from his pack. Sonic had lasso-ed a nearby pipe, and became parallel to it, as he used his feet to make his way down.  
  
"Sonic, this is serious!"  
  
"So is moi's finding a chilidog machine," Sonic mused to himself. In any case, he made his way to the odd-shaped box in the back corner of the control room. It glowed a light green glow, and it gave Sonic an eerie feeling of foreboding as he neared it. Sonic felt a somewhat familiar feeling rise through his chest, which led down to his stomach and made it knot. 'Must be those chilidogs from earlier,' Sonic assured himself that it wasn't fear that took hold of his body.  
  
Sonic gulped loudly as he finally approached the box. Hesitantly, he reached to open the top where he saw a shift in the 'lid'. Suddenly, he pushed it hard, and it went flying into the wall. The result was an echoing bang fill the room. However, Sonic wasn't phased by it. He was still in awe that he found nothing in the box.  
  
"Sonic, let's go! Before we get caught!" Sally whisper-yelled from the duct.  
  
As Sonic turned to leave the box, he saw a pair of red, glowing eyes near the entrance of the room. Then he heard a raspy, low, menacing voice say, "I'm afraid it's much too late for that, Princess..."  
  
Sonic stood defiantly as Sally gaped in horror... 


End file.
